Game of Redemption
by Jayrich20
Summary: When a mysterious force from Luna's past returns to haunt Ponyville, the Empress of the Night allies herself with Chaos and calls upon Twilight's rival to put an end to it once and for all.


Game of Redemption

The stars twinkled high in the sky over the town of Ponyville as an ill wind began to blow through its streets. A wind that picked up as a mysterious shadowy figure lurked through the streets, looking for any lone pony roaming in the dark to make its victim. It wouldn't have to search for long though, as it located two potential victims hurriedly galloping past the Sugarcube Corner in Snips and Snails.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie again, Snips." Snails protested.

"We HAD to see it again." Snips said in his defense. "There was a hidden character in the credits, we had to see it and—did you hear that?"

The two young colts stopped in their tracks, quickly scanning the area for any sign of life. "N-n-no..." Snails nervously responded. "How about we just go home, eh?"

"Y-y...y-yeah, maybe we should—AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

A cloud of darkness blanketed the two before floating off just as quick as it appeared over them, only with them in tow. As it flew off through the streets of the town again though, the wind became almost like a torrent, and the mysterious darkness knew why. It wasn't the cause of it, no...the cause was what continued to chase it relentlessly. The dark clouds in the sky began to swirl, and out of the eye of the storm a blinding light flashed, followed by the silhouette of a gothic chariot coming at a high speed. It was dragged by two large, armored ponies, and driven by the ruler of Equestria's night, Princess Luna.

"FASTER!" She commanded, her Royal Canterlot Voice booming through the night air. "WE CANNOT ALLOW THIS DISEASE TO ESCAPE!"

The loyal colts followed their princess' order and increased descent speed. They were just a few inches from the ground when they leveled off with it, still giving chase. Despite their best efforts though, they remained just out of the reach of the creature. But they did not give in, and neither did their princess, who noticed a strange glare from what appeared to be a jewel in the center of the darkness.

"No..."

Igniting her horn with magical energy, she sought to cease whatever action the mysterious figure was about to take, but it was too late. A quick flash of light removed it from their vision, and abruptly ended the chase. The colts slowed down and brought the chariot to a halt as Luna hopped out of it and galloped to the front.

"They… has escaped, as I feared!" She said to herself as her two servants bowed in shame.

"We are sorry, Princess Luna."

"You have no reason for apologies!" She told them. "This is a power I should've known would not be easily thwarted!"

"Aww, has our favorite Midnight Monarch improved her speech?"

The mysterious voice grabbed the attention of the Luna's two mares, as Luna herself lamented who was to arrive. "By the night...not you..."

"YES, me!"

His face appeared in the night sky, seemingly made up of the stars twinkling in it; a sight that would've caused Fluttershy's knees to shake. But then again, it is an entrance that only Discord could be able to make. "LUNA, as I live and breathe! How's every little thing?"

"Does thou mind NOT making a mockery of thy night sky with thou image?" She asked in her own regal way.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Discord asked, his starry form morphing into the usual cluster of random body parts that made up his form. "You're usually so much more grumpy and loud. Let me guess, it has something to do with the ominous entity that you let escape—!"

"WE DID NOT LET THINE PESTILENCE ESCAPE!" Luna boomed as she got into Discord's face, the last syllable echoing throughout the landscape of Ponyville and beyond. They stood eye-to-eye for a moment, before Discord's eyes began scanning the area.

"Huh, thought for sure that would've at least waked up Fluttershy." He commented.

Luna signed and backed away from the chaos bringer as she lowered her voice. "It is because we…I have cast a dream spell over Ponyville, for the safety of this town...and it is related to that entity..."

"Because?" Discord added, goading Luna.

"...because the entity...is the very same one that transformed me into Nightmare Moon!"

"THAT'S what I wanted to hear!" He proclaimed. "Oh, how I've missed those days. Can't blame you wanting to have a second go around as—!"

"NO!" She shouted, her gaze only half-focused on Discord. Off in the distance behind him she also saw a remnant of her past, a statue of Nightmare Moon...a constant reminder of what she was before, warring with her own sister and threatening to bring eternal darkness to her home. "I will NOT fall prey to that weakness ever again! And my mission is to ensure that no one else falls prey to it, either!"

Discord groaned and sighed while also rolling his eyes. "Oh right, I forgot that you've gone all goody-goody like your big sister."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at that statement. "It is ironic you would say that, considering I know Celestia gave you an opportunity to be 'Goody-Goody' as well!"

"True, I have switched the proverbial sides, but there could be chaos had for the noble as well." Discord argued. "Which is why I've come to you with an offer...how about a game."

It was at that moment Luna grew annoyed with him. "Surely thou jest, recommending sport when we have a dire task that needs to be completed!"

"Oh, don't get your crown in a kink. Just get Twilight to go—!"

"I cannot!" Luna said, shooting down that idea. "The adversaries that Equestria has to face increase in number every day, so we…I will not ask her to take upon this task...especially since I know where the entity has journeyed. No...for this task I am in need of someone unique, and I believe I have just the person."

The streets of Manehattan were vacant during this night, which was quite the oddity for the city known for never sleeping. But the stillness was a welcome for one pony who was out there that night...Trixie. The Great and Powerful Unicorn was only out there to train, summoning all the magical ability in her horn to levitate the very trailer she takes with her. The mobile home shook as she strained, trying desperately to summon the will it took to perform the spell. But even with all her will, the trailer would not separate from the ground. Frustrated and exhausted, she ceased her spell, and hung her head in shame.

"This cannot be the fate of the Great and Powerful Trixie..." She told herself. "...I cannot stay at this level of magical ability, I have to surpass Twilight! I MUST BE SUPERIOR!"

As she spoke those final words her horn illuminated brightly with magical energy, which faded just as quickly as it arrived. "And I will be...after some rest."

Weary from her practicing, she slowly made her way back into the trailer, which only housed a small bed along with other magical paraphernalia that bordered it. Closing the door behind her, she quickly climbed into the bed and shut her eyes, swiftly drifting off into her dreams.

…

And within her dream she found herself backstage at a concert, dozens of other ponies attending to her needs as one stagehand rushes in front of her. "30 seconds, Ms. Trixie!"

It was the dream she had for years; to be beloved, admired and worshipped by the masses for her magical abilities. And as her Pony helpers completed the finishing touches, she stepped away from them to reveal a lavish glittering cape with matching pointed hat.

"Ah, it can be such a burden being Great and Powerful." She said to herself, confidently strutting towards the stage stairs. She slowly climbed them as she took in the atmosphere, hearing the audience outside chanting her name loudly. It brought joy to her heart and a grin to her lips.

"TA-DAAAA!"

With the showmanship you'd expect from her, she slid onto center stage and posed for the crowd. She was greeted with thunderous cheers as every pony in attendance gave her a standing ovation, before breaking out into an even louder chant of her name.

"TRIXIE! TRIXIE! TRIXIE!"

"Yes! YES!" She cheered with them. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"

"Quite the show woman, are you not?"

The familiar voice snapped Trixie from her joyous adoration as she opened her eyes to witness a starry darkness washing over the crowd, enveloping them as it rose up and took the form of her Dream Invader, Princess Luna.

"I believe I've been hitting the Appletinis too much…" Trixie commented.

"You can trust that I am very real." Luna explained. "I have entered your dream because I am in need of your service."

Trixie was understandably surprised by the request. "You are!?" She exclaimed, before regaining composure. "I mean…of course you are. The Great and Powerful Trixie is always at the service on Equestria's rulers!"

"That is good to hear." Luna replied. "For you will meet me at the Royal Palace tomorrow. Be prompt, for this mission—!"

"Yes, that's all well and good, but the Great and Powerful Trixie will need a few provisions for this Royal performance." Trixie interrupted, to Luna's ire. "First, I require several of my own personal assistants. I will also need a sparkling new cape to wear on stage. Refer me to the same tailor you and Celestia go to. As for the catering, I expect nothing less than—!"

"THOU WILL BE SILENT WHEN ROYALTY IS SPEAKING!" Luna boomed, which effectively shut up the braggart magician. "As I said, you WILL be present at the Royal Palace tomorrow, and you will let no one know of your trip here! Am I understood?"

"Y-y-yes, your majesty." Trixie nervously answered. "But why can't I tell anyone about this performance?"

"Because, young one, your task tomorrow has far more priority than simply pulling a rabbit from a hat."

Even in the soft glow of the moonlight, Canterlot remained just as majestic as he did with the sun shining down brightly onto it. It was a picturesque image that any pony would pause to take in with a smile. Any pony save for Trixie though, as she entered the royal city and immediately made her way to the castle, as instructed by Luna the night before. It was rather peaceful as she ventured through the empty city streets; most of the city's residents were already asleep. It didn't take Trixie long to reach the steps to the grand castle, and even less time for Luna to notice the magical unicorn from her balcony.

"I am pleased that you have made the journey." Luna greeted as she flew down to the top of the steps.

"Yes, well…it's kind of hard not to when the Princess of Equestria asks for it." Trixie admitted.

"Still, I am grateful for your assistance in this matter." Luna told her. "Follow me…"

Leading the way, Luna guided the magician through the large doors of the castle and into the main hall. Trixie had seen it several times before, mostly during the Grand Galloping Gala, but the night sky and the limited light gave it an abnormal eerie feel. Of course it could also be attributed to her present company, and her former alias. After climbing the stairs, Luna led Trixie down a long hall, before stopping near the end of it. Opening the door, she entered an oval room that Trixie saw was filled with priceless antiques. Beautiful portraits adorned the wall and ancient artifacts outlined the room. But its centerpiece lied at the other end…a purple mirror.

"And here we are…" Luna announced.

Trixie was a bit perplexed, to say the least. "This is what you called me for? A Mirror?" She took off her hat and dug her hoof inside. "I mean, a unicorn with my magical expertise should really be summoned for—!"

"Something more…flashy?"

That familiar voice startled the great & powerful unicorn, but was truly rattled her was when she removed her hoof from the hat, only to reveal her holding on to Discord's head. "GAH!"

She fell back in shock as Discord took it upon himself to help himself all the way out of her hat. "Although that was cute what you said, that you actually have a mastery of magic."

The chaotic being laughed at that idea as Trixie picked herself up, still in shock. "Discord? This must be serious if you're involved."

"Though how I wish he weren't." Luna commented.

That response caused Discord to place his hand over his heart. "Luna…you wound me."

"Enough, chaos-bringer." Luna told him, before turning to Trixie. "I've brought you here because your magical expertise is direly needed this day."

"And Twilight's a bit too busy." Discord joked, which brought a cold stare from Luna.

Her name didn't go well with Trixie, either. "Make no mistake, whatever that discount princess with her shoddy knowledge of magic thinks she can do, the Great & Powerful Trixie can do better!"

"Good, you have enthusiasm." Luna noted. "That will be needed. Now, are you aware of my past atrocities?"

Trixie was caught off-guard by the princess of the night bringing it up herself. "Y-y-you…you mean…"

"You know, the whole Nightmare Moon phase." Discord finished for her. "Fighting with her sister, threatening to rule the world…can't say I was a fan of the look, though."

Trixie nodded her head as Luna continued. "I will not shuck my responsibilities for the wrong I've done, but what you must know is that I was not alone during that time. I gave myself to the Nightmare Forces, which allowed my powers to be amplified beyond imagination…but at a price. I was able to break free of their hold thanks to the Elements of Harmony, but they were not destroyed. Instead they took to the shadows as all manner of ill creatures do, and bided their time until they could strike, which they recently did."

"But, how?" Trixie asked. "You're not Nightmare Moon."

"I was not their target." Luna explained. "Instead they took two young colts who I believe you are familiar with…Snips and Snails."

Trixie was taken aback by that revelation. The two Ponyville residents were constant fans of her work, and always cheered her on during her visits. Through the ups and downs of her experiences, they had remained the most loyal. "But, what would they want with those two?"

"I do not know." Luna answered. "But I do know where they took them…through this mirror."

"Now comes the fun part." Discord commented.

Trixie moved closer to examine the mirror and her reflection, which she found wavy. It was then she noticed the mirror was more than it seemed. "As you may have guessed, this is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway that leads to a different world, one where the Nightmare Forces reside with Snips and Snails."

"You…want me…to go through there?" Trixie asked, feeling hesitation. "I don't think so."

"Twilight would do it." Discord commented nonchalantly.

Trixie turned to him in anger. "Don't you dare—!"

"But he is right." Luna added, seeing Discord's plan. "In fact, Twilight has indeed traveled through this portal before, in an effort to save Equestria. But I understand if you believe yourself unable to—!"

Luna cut herself off as she noticed a now focused and determined Trixie marching towards the magical mirror. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will not be shown up by an inferior unicorn with bad hair! One side!"

Fearlessly she stepped through the portal, immediately getting sucked in. Luna turned to Discord, who wore a smug grin. "What would you do without me?"

"Have a more pleasant experience guarding the night." She answered, before venturing into the mirror herself, with Discord to follow.

…

…

"What…happened?"

The trip Trixie took through the mirror was not as pleasant as she would've hoped for, as she felt her head spinning from the sudden change of location. "Where am I…and why do I have a craving for peanut butter crackers?"

Picking herself up off the ground, she noticed that she was no longer in the confines of Castle Canterlot, but a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. She also noticed that her form has changed, as her hooves weren't hooves anymore. "What's going on!? Why do I have these dangly things on my hooves?"

"Calm down, Trixie." Luna requested as she floated down in front of her. The princess of the night was in her human form, wearing a sheer evening gown that seemed to showcase every star in the sky, as did her hair. She was joined by Discord, who sported a simple turtleneck sweater with slacks and loafers.

"Your pony form has changed into something more suitable for this world." She continued.

"More suitable!?" Trixie repeated, upset. "How can I do anything looking like this!?"

"A minor inconvenience, I assure you." Luna assured her. "The form you have here is needed to blend in, you must locate the Nightmare Forces."

Trixie took a moment to accept her circumstances. Seeing how the Princess of the Night was positioned, she picked herself up and stood on her two feet; albeit wobbly. "I…understand, your majesty. But, how will I go about this task?"

Luna floated to the side of the alley and motioned her arm towards the end of it, where Trixie spotted what appeared to be the entrance to a lavish casino. "I have sensed their remnants there, within that establishment." Luna revealed. "Once you gain access inside, you can use your magic to scan the area for more clues, or hopefully their very presence."

"But…if you know its location, why don't you go in there?" Trixie inquired.

"Because she's going through withdrawal—OOMPH!"

A sharp elbow to Discord's stomach quickly silenced him. "Because, unfortunately, I am too familiar with the Nightmare Forces." Luna replied. "Even with my powers, my judgment can't be trusted when I am too close to it. Temptation is a powerful vice, one that even I cannot fight at all times. This is why I have requested your assistance. Your skill with magic is vital for this task."

"Indeed!" Trixie said with determination. "In that case, leave everything to me, Princess. The Great and Powerful Trixie shall extinguish this evil AND rescue her two greatest fans! I just hope they won't hound me for autographs, afterwards."

And with her confidence sky high, she shakily strolled forward towards the end of the alley and to her destination, leaving Discord and Luna behind to observe.

"There she goes, bravely into the night, ready for any danger she might face…" Discord commented, sounding uncharacteristically noble. "…I give her 5 minutes until she's squashed."

That last comment drew an enraged gaze from Luna, which he quickly laughed off. "Oh, don't get your horn in a knot…well you can't in your current form. You know, unbridled rage & aggression can lead to early wrinkles."

"Thou art NOT helping thy situation!" Luna fumed in her Royal Canterlot voice.

"But I know something that might…" Discord said, snapping his fingers. A moment later, two chairs, a table and a fully stacked chess board appeared between the two.

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Chess? You've always loathed this game, Discord. The organization and dependence on strategy goes against everything you believe in."

"Times change." Discord replied as he took his seat. After a moment, the Princess of the Night did the same, accepting his offer for the game. At that moment Trixie exited the alley and crossed the street, reaching the Casino entrance. She noticed a large man standing next to the glass door entrance, but paid him no mind as she approached. However, he did not return the courtesy as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not on the list, lady." The bouncer stated. "Move along."

Trixie scoffed. "I don't need to be on any list; I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! You will let me in and—wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Trixie found herself being manhandled by the guard as he effortlessly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He then carried her back across the street and deposited her onto an old mattress next to a dumpster near the alley entrance. "Go home, lady! You wouldn't last inside our place, anyway."

Trixie was not about to take this indignity lying down though, as she ignited her hands with magical energy. "Let's see how cocky you are when you're catching flies with your tongue!"

"NO!"

The sound of Luna's voice halted Trixie's actions, as she looked above her and spotted the Princess and Discord in the middle of their game. "You cannot use magic so recklessly here. You will draw attention, and scare the Nightmare Forces into hiding. And we cannot afford to lose them."

"Then how am I supposed to enter that establishment with that huge jerk blocking the way!?" Trixie asked.

Luna thought it over for a moment, before grinning as she came up with an idea. "It will be settled by the time you reach the front door. Now go."

"What? You want me to go and—WAIT!" Before she could further protest, she witnessed both Luna and Discord fade from her sight. Taking a deep breath, she decided to trust the Princess and approached the Casino again. This time she spotted the doorman with his back turned, and decided to go for a more stealthy approach. But as she laid her fingers on the door handle…

"I thought I told you to scram, toots!" He said without turning around.

Trixie became fed up. "Now look here, you big lummox! I am a superstar, a grand magician beyond the likes of anyone has ever seen! And I will not be treated as common riff-raff!"

The bouncer sighed as he began to turn around. "Alright, that's it. This time I'm tossin' your butt across the st—!"

His sentence was cut short as a large fist was brought upon his chin, instantly flooring him. Surprised about the sudden & violent assist, Trixie turned around to see a very large but familiar man standing behind her. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit with a matching fedora as he chewed on a stalk of wheat. He had a sun-burnt tan and dirty blonde hair along with a few freckles.

"I assume…Princess Luna sent you to help?" Trixie asked.

"Eeyup."


End file.
